Masquerade
by sweetstrawberryraindrop
Summary: When Marceline the Vampire Queen is invited to Princess Bubblegum's annual masquerade ball will she be able to claim Bonnie as her own or will she end up ruining the blossoming friendship they had forming? (Rated M for language, suggestive themes, and for the chapters soon to come)


Chapter 1

As the clock strikes eight thirty Marceline rushes to dress herself. Tonight is Princess Bubblegum's annual masquerade ball and Marcie is determined to win Bonnie over. She has been thinking about her non-stop throughout the summer. Feelings had started to form for the sweet girl and they couldn't be helped. Just the thought of Princess Bubblegum made Marceline experience a complex bundle of emotions. Excitement, happiness, anxiousness, love… lust. Lust had especially consumed her, her imagination was able to run wild, to explore. Her feelings will soon be able to be expressed, soon enough she will be able to claim Bonnibel.

The past couple of weeks have been hectic for the princess because she and Peppermint Butler had to plan, plan, plan. After all of the planning was done even more had to be accomplished, like decorating and baking sweets. PB even had to recruit Marcie over to help hang the plush velvets and satins that hung on the walls that were opposite the mirror-filled wall within the humongous ballroom. _All the work is going to be totally worth it_ Marceline thought to herself.

The Vampire Queen takes a long glance at the gown that hangs on the back of her closet door. An elegant, sophisticated, dress hangs there. She steps into it and zips up the back making sure to hold her hair out of the zipper. Marceline makes her way over to the end of her hallway where a mirror hangs on the wall. The ball gown reaches to the floor and covers up her lacy black ballet slippers. The bodice is a deep crimson and goes down to her hips while accentuating her lovely body. The puffy skirt created with beautiful black, lacy tulle is layered to cover up just enough skin.

"And now for the finishing touches!" Marceline exclaims. She works her magic and makes her hair form perfect curls and waves. A little red rose pin lays on the end table that she had found throughout her many years, waits patiently to be worn. Gently she works the pin into her hair and it sparkles when the light is just right.

"There." Marcie states then starts going through her mental check list of things that she has to wear in order to look perfect for tonight. _Shoes? Check. Dress? Check. Hair pin? Check. Mask?_ The Vampire Queen feels her face. "I knew I was forgetting something." She waltzes back into her bedroom and picks up the lovely golden colored mask covered in graceful black swirls. Marceline places the mask upon her face flicks off her lights and floats out the door and to the candy kingdom.

"Tonight is the night." the princess says nervously to the mirror in front of her face. Her bubblegum hair placed delicately at an angle on her head and two sweet curls hanging from both sides of her face.

Princess Bubblegum paces anxiously inside her bedroom. The stunning white ball gown trails behind her. Bonnie holds her hands up to her chest where a heart-shaped necklace rests. "I hope this night goes well." she says as she stands at her balcony and examines the visible constellations. It seems that naming them helps to soothe the mind.

Clouds then cover the stars and a swift wind blows around the princess. Off in the distance she swears she can see raindrops and lightning on the horizon. Princess Bonnie shivers then walks inside and closes the tall windowed doors. A worried look flashes across her face as she wonders about Marceline's safety.

The peppermint clock mounted on the princess's wall reads eight forty. Princess Bubblegum glances at it and says "It's almost time!" Excitedly she reaches for her silver mask with black feathers framing the base and puts it on. Being careful not to trip in her silver high heels, Bonnie quickly makes her way down the graham cracker stairs and waiting at the base of the stairs is peppermint butler wearing a very handsome tuxedo and basic white mask.

"Good evening Princess!" he says "Are you ready to have a wonderful masquerade ball?"

"I am Peppermint Butler." She gives him a dazzling smile, "Thanks for asking."

They make their way over to the ballroom. The beautiful princess gazes at her dress once more in the reflection of the mirrors. The sweetheart neckline greeted with a very light shade of lavender lace. Creamy fabric forms the skirt which hits the floor flawlessly, subtle beading arranged at the perimeter in silvery tendrils that rise and fall every couple of inches. Princess Bubblegum twirls and giggles like a little girl, excited for the night to begin.

Thunder crashes throughout the candy kingdom. Directly outside the windows lightning flashes startling the last minute preparations staff.

_DING! DING! DING!_ The hands on the clock reach the position of nine 'o' clock and chime harmoniously.

"They will arrive any minute now." declares PB anxiously to Peppermint Butler.

_Remember now Bonnie. A princess shouldn't be nervous._ _Too distasteful!_ Bonnie chastised herself.

"Oh Princess!" Peppermint Butler calls, "The guests are arriving!"

_The Candy Kingdom is in plain sight._ Marceline thought as she flew towards the grayish pink castle.

The storm was just beginning when Marceline was half way to the ball. Her dress now drenched with chilling rain freezes her to the bone. _Shit_, she thinks to herself, _now my dress is ruined. Why hadn't I thought of bringing an umbrella? Not like it would've helped anyways_.

Marceline tries to quicken her pace, floating her way inside the kingdom, past gingerbread houses and cupcake cafes. The large golden double doors of the princess's castle seem intimidating in the stormy weather.

Marcie lands and pushes through the doors into the brightly lit foyer. A long pink carpet stretches through the halls into rooms Marceline has yet to explore. Flaming sconces line the walls creating a warm light that leads her through the winding corridor. When she reaches the end of the hallway Peppermint Butler greets the Vampire Queen.

"Oh dear," he says, "You are soaked! Let me go find Princess Bubblegum for you. Surely she will be able to help." Just as he was about to turn Marceline waves him off, "I'll find her myself." She says nonchalantly. Marcie enters the double doors of the grand ballroom, and is instantly mesmerized by the lovely decorations. Red satin sheaths the windows and golden paper lanterns hang across the ceiling at varying lengths illuminating the otherwise dim room.

Marceline floats slightly above the ground to allow herself to peer above the party- goers' heads'. Aha! She spots Bonnie's soft-yet-vibrant hair from across the room and makes her way over to the lovely princess.

Her curvy figure is laced into a beautiful gown, her hair put up elegantly into a bun on the top of her head. Looking at her exquisite silhouette makes Marcie's head overflow with wicked thoughts and images as her lust begins to rear its head. _Get a hold of yourself now, Marce_ she tells herself.

Slowly but steadily she reaches out to touch the radiant skin of the bubblegum princess and greet her. She taps on her delicate exposed shoulder. _Tap, tap, tap._ Marceline forces herself out of the trance that came with the sight of the Bonnie and a sly grin spreads across her face.

"Why hello there Marcie." greets Princess Bubblegum before taking in Marcie's full, damp appearance.


End file.
